disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Georgette
Georgette is a minor antagonist in Oliver & Company, voiced by Bette Midler. and is Jenny's pet dog. Georgette embodies the stereotypes of a poodle, including the stereotypical poodle cut, their snappish tempers, and their use as show-dogs. She also embodies the tendency of show-dogs in general to be spoiled and domineering, and as a result no good as a family pet. Personality Georgette is vain, spoiled, over-dominating and rather selfish, with dozens of ex-boyfriends. She is not really a house-pet (explaining why Jenny would take in a stray kitten as a pet) but a pampered, prize-winning poodle with a whole room to herself in the Foxworth residence. She is incredibly jealous that Oliver is getting any attention, even though she never shows any real emotional attachment to Jenny, and helps the dog-gang rescue him just to get him out of the house. Appearances Oliver & Company Georgette is introduced when Winston the butler awakes her. She makes herself up while singing "Perfect Isn't Easy", a song which emphasizes her vanity and selfishness, and the closest thing to a villain song the movie has. She meets Oliver in the kitchen, eating from her bowl, and tells him that despite the fact Jenny's family owns the house, she is the person with most power in the household. Unfortunately Jenny enters and tells Georgette that her parents are allowing him to stay. Over the course of the day, Georgette sees Oliver getting more attention, and decides that she will have to get rid of him somehow herself. The opportunity comes when the dog-gang breaks into the house. At first Georgette is frightened, thinking that Dodger has come for her, but is offended when she learns it's not her he and his dog-gang have come for. She is utterly repulsed by Tito's advances towards her, calling him a "bug-eyed little creep", and shouts for Winston. However when she learns that they've come for their cat, she is suddenly more helpful. When Rita suggests that they leave the sleeping Oliver where he is, as he looks so peaceful and he could well be better off there, Georgette hurries them along to get rid of him, and helps them leave down the fire escape. When Jenny returns home from school, Oliver is nowhere to be found, while Georgette calmly dumps his new bowl in the trash. When Jenny realizes Oliver has been kidnapped, Georgette snickers (which is misinterpreted as crying by Jenny) but gasps in horror when Jenny decides she's going to get him back. Georgette is taken with Jenny to find the secret location Fagin marked, but is just as lost as she is. When she sees how much Jenny loves Oliver and how sad she is without him, she learns to accept him. When Jenny is kidnapped by Bill Sykes she joins in the rescue. She traps Roscoe and DeSoto under a heavy tarpaulin and persuades Tito to hot wire a crane. During the climactic chase she completely panics and is no real help at all. In the finale, Georgette has become attracted to Tito's rough nature and invites him to stay. Unfortunately, her ideas of grooming, bathing and dressing him up frighten him away, and she is last seen yelling for him to return, which he is unlikely to do. House of Mouse Trivia * When Georgette dumps Oliver's bowl in the trash, she is humming a few bars of "Perfect Isn't Easy". Gallery 230677_1241347378031_full.jpg|Georgette Oliverandcompany_0529.jpg|"Girl we've got work to do." Oliverandcompany_0548.jpg|Georgette at her window Oliverandcompany_0552.jpg|"Perfection becomes me..." Oliverandcompany_0554.jpg|Georgette singing Perfect Isn't Easy Oliverandcompany_0590.jpg|"I, um, hope you won't think me rude" Oliverandcompany_0696.jpg|"Six-time national champion!" Oliverandcompany_0881.jpg|Georgette becomes annoyed with Tito Oliverandcompany_0963.jpg|"Well, it's nice to see that one of you has some manners." Oliverandcompany_1089.jpg|Georgette grips onto Tito in fear Oliverandcompany_1113.jpg|Georgette still in shock from the chase Oliverandcompany_1126.jpg|Georgette and Tito dancing Oliverandcompany_1154.jpg|"Coming, Alonzo?" Oliverandcompany_1172.jpg|"Alonzo Fredrico Tito, you come back here this minute!" Georgette_DLP.jpg|Georgette at Disneyland. Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pets Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters